Uke Hits Kece Badai
by kyurakyu
Summary: Cuma perkenalan dari para member geng Uke Hits Kece Badai, kekeke. VIXX! SJ! Infinite! EXO! Keo! Navi! Hyukbin! Kihyun! Kaihun! Chanbaek! Woogyu! BoyxBoy! Yaoi!


Tittle: Uke Hits Kece Badai!

Cast:

Seluruh Member dari Geng Uke Hits Kece Badai

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship

Warning! OOC, Typo's, etc

Summary: Cuma perkenalan dari para member geng Uke Hits Kece Badai, kekeke

Happy Reading~~

~UHKB~

Geng ini adalah geng tidak resmi yang terbentuk tanpa di rencanakan, geng dimana didalamnya terdiri dari uke-uke hits incaran para namja SJLiim High School. Pada awalnya geng ini hanya terdiri dari 3 member, N, Ken dan Hyuk, tetangga sekaligus sahabat sejak mereka masih mengenakan popok. Namun, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, kini member dari geng Uke Hits Kece Badai –yang kedepannya akan disingkat menjadi UHKB– telah beranakpinak menjadi 7 orang. Siapa saja sih mereka? Yukk, dikenalin satu-satu sama uke-uke hits iniii!

~UHKB~

 **Member pertama**

Cha Hakyeon a.k.a N

Namja berkulit tan yang kerap menjadi korban pembullyan Hyuk dan member lainnya. Bisa dikatakan bahwa namja yang mengklaim bahwa dirinya sexy inilah yang membentuk geng UHKB. Dan tentunya yang mengajak Ken dan Hyuk untuk bergabung di group yang dianggapnya akan membuat ia dan kedua sahabatnya itu menjadi uke-uke hits di sekolahnya. Dan yaaa, hal itu terbukti karna kini mereka menjadi uke-uke incaran para seme dari sekolahnya atau bahkan dari sekolah tetangga meskipun tanpa adanya geng inipun mereka sudah menjadi incaran para seme. Namja ini juga telah mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai "eomma" dari Ken dan Hyuk –yang jelas ditolak mentah-mentah oleh kedua anak angkatnya itu– setelah ia bertemu dengan "appa" kedua anak angkatnya. Jika kalian punya perasaan untuk namja manis yang cerewet ini, sepertinya kalian harus gigit jari, karna seperti yang sudah disebutkan tadi bahwa "eomma"nya Ken dan Hyuk ini telah menemukan "appa"nya. Yaa, sayangnya namja yang lebih tua dari Hyuk tapi tingginya dikalahkan oleh salah satu magnae di group mereka itu ternyata sudah ada yang memiliki. Seorang namja swag bernama Kim Wonshik atau lebih sering dikenal dengan Kim Ravi, si komposer muda yang berbakat. Mereka sudah pacaran sejak N secara terang-terangan meminta Ravi untuk menjadi partnernya di couple game saat masa-masa orientasi dulu. Dan Cha –agresif– Hakyeon pun dengan mudahnya mendapatkan Ravi digenggamannya.

 **Member Kedua**

Lee Jaehwan a.k.a Lee Ken

Puppy Jaehwannie. Panggilan yang menggambarkan seorang Lee Ken. Ceria, manis, manja, namun juga cengeng. Namja yang sudah berusia 17 tahun di tahun ini namun tingkahnya tak lebih seperti anak kecil berusia 3 tahun. Bahkan banyak yang mengira bahwa Ken adalah anak usia 3 tahun yang terjebak di tubuh namja usia 17 tahun karna tingkahnya. Namja yang sangat menggemari chopper –salah satu karakter di anime one piece– ini sukses membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipinya gemas atau memeluknya erat karena keimutan yang dimilikinya. Senjata andalannya? Rajukan dengan _puppy eyes_ , lengkap dengan bibir tebalnya yang mengerucut imut, dan pipi yang menggembung lucu membuat siapa saja ingin membungkusnya dan membawanya pulang. Terlebih ditambah dengan suara imutnya. Eitss! Jika kalian memiliki pemikiran itu dulu sih tidak apa-apa, tapi sekarang, kalian bisa-bisa mati berdiri karna siapapun yang berani mendekat pada namja imut ini, akan langsung mandapat _death glare_ mematikan dari Jung Leo, sang atlit sepakbola kebanggaan sekolah. Berani menyentuh Jaehwan, siap-siap kepalamu di jadikan pengganti bola yang akan di tendangnya. Sstt, Leo ini posesif sekali loh sama Jaehwan, jadi jangan macam-macam yahhh.

 **Member Ketiga**

Han Sanghyuk a.k.a Hyuk

Yang termuda diantara mereka bertiga ataupun member dari geng mereka. Namun bukan berarti namja yang pernah iseng-iseng mengcover lagu _Love Yourself_ milik Justin Bieber ini dapat menjadi bulan-bulanan para member yang lainnya karna dia telah berguru untuk menjadi magnae evil dari salah satu menber UHKB. Hyuk ini merupakan salah satu member yang suka sekali membully N, sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat suka! Apalagi mengatakan namja berkulit tan itu hitam dan pendek. Namun jika sudah ada maunya ia akan bertindak imut hingga keinginannya dikabulkan. Banyak orang yang mengira bahwa Hyuk adalah magnae penurut yang baik jika dilihat dari parasnya, namun itu hanya berlaku pada orang-orang yang belum mengenalnya ataupun tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Karena untuk orang-orang yang dekat dengannya pasti akan menjadi korban kejahilannya. Ken bahkan pernah menangis karna boneka choppernya di sembunyikan oleh Hyuk, membuat Leo mau tak mau harus menemani kekasihnya itu semalam suntuk demi menonton anime one piece dengan alasan tak bisa tidur tanpa tuan choppernya. _By the way_ , Hyuk masih single lohhh! Status yang membuat banyak para seme yang mengantri menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi segera mundur teratur saat melihat kedekatan namja ini dengan sang _artwork_ sekolah mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Hongbin. Yaa, tinggal tunggu saja tanggal jadiannya!

 **Member Keempat**

Byun Baekhyun

Saat ditanya apa motto hidupnya, maka namja bermata sipit ini akan menjawab, _"Life_ _isn't_ _complete without eyeliner"._ Yaaa.. namja mungil yang cerewetnya 11-12 dengan N ini merupakan member keempat dari geng UHKB. Jangan ditanya awalnya bagaimana namja ini bisa bergabung dengan geng UHKB, karna kebetulan namja mungil ini memang tidak sekelas dengan N dkk. Tapi kalau kata Baekhyun sih, pertemuan mereka telah ditakdirkan dan di jembatani oleh eyeliner tercintanya. Awal cerita, Baekhyun baru keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membenarkan dandanan eyelinernya dan begitu sampai kelas ia langsung menghebohkan teman-temannya yang sedang asik mengerjakan tugas dengan jeritan hebohnya saat menyadari eyeliner yang ia kantongi tadi di kantong celananya menghilang. Segera ia berikrar bagi siapa pun yang menemukan eyelinernya maka akan dijadikan sahabatnya, dan ia tak mungkin mengikrarkan akan menjadikan penemu eyelinernya sebagai kekasihnya, karna namja tinggi bertelinga lebar yang tengah mencoba menenangkannya adalah kekasihnya. Park Chanyeol, si kapten tim basket hot di sekolahnya. Dan pada saat itu, sebuah kepala yang kemudian diketahui sebagai kepala Ken menyembul dari balik pintu dengan sebuah benda panjang yang diketahui sebagai eyeliner di tangannya. Sontak Baekhyun yang melihatnya segera berlari dan memeluk namja yang lebih besar darinya itu sembari berkata bahwa mereka kini adalah sahabat. Usut punya usut, Ken tak tahu menahu terkait ikrar Baekhyun dan ia hanya menemukan sesuatu yang ia kira pensil _limited edition_ karna lebih bagus di depan pintu sebuah kelas yang ia lewati karna jika ia tahu mengenai ikrar itu maka ia jelas tak mau karna Baekhyun adalah N kedua di kehidupannya. Dan begitulah akhirnya Baekhyun sang diva eyeliner bergabung ke dalam geng UHKB.

 **Member Kelima**

Oh Sehun

Si cadel penyuka bubble tea ini adalah temannya Baekhyun. Mereka bertetangga dan bersahabat sejak kecil, persis seperti Ken, Hyuk dan N. Jika Baekhyun adalah mirrornya N, maka Sehun adalah mirrornya Ken. Mereka sama-sama manja, cengeng, dan sering menggunakan aegyo attack jika menginginkan sesuatu. Sehun bergabung dengan geng UMKB pun dikarenakan N yang merekrut langsung. Namja berkulit tan itu terpesona dengan keimutan Sehun yang merajuk protes karna Baekhyun tiba-tiba jarang bersamanya sejak diva eyeliner itu bergabung dengan geng UMKB. Dan saat itu N langsung mendeklarasikan untuk merekrut Sehun. Sehun sih senang-senang saja. Kan lumayan menambah jumlah sahabatnya. Lagipula, si namja berkulit tan yang memekik heboh saat melihatnya merajuk sepertinya gampang di goda untuk membelikannya bubble tea. Oh, rupanya si cadel ini juga ada sedikit darah evil yang mengalir di tubuhnya. By the way, si namja berkulit putih susu yang juga masuk dalam jajaran uke incaran para seme ini sudah punya pacar lohh! Si bad boy sekolah. Namja berkulit tan si ketua klub dance yang sering bolak balik masuk ruang kedisiplinan karena pakaian yang selalu serabutan dan tingkahnya yang layaknya seorang preman. Banyak yang segan kepada si Kim Kai yang meskipun masih di kelas 11 namun sudah pernah memenangkan duel dengan penguasa sekolah tetangga, membuatnya ditakuti, ditambah ia adalah adik Kim Kibum, si ketua OSIS yang datarnya minta ampun.

 **Member Keenam**

Cho Kyuhyun

Salah satu member dari kelas 12. Jangan tertipu dengan pipi chubby menggemaskan, rambut ikal lucu dan wajah baby facenya, karna demi apapun, hampir seluruh anak dan guru di sekolahnya pernah ia jahili. Oh, mungkin terdengar hiperbola, tapi memang begitu buktinya. Kyuhyun memang terkenal keras kepala dan mulut pedasnya itu tak pernah kalah dalam bersilat lidah. Hal ini lah yang membuat N lagi-lagi merekrut member baru untuk geng UHKB. Karna saat itu ia melihat bagaimana tatapan mematikan Kyuhyun dan mulut pedasnya mampu membuat salah seorang namja penguasa sekolah itu –Kangin– mundur teratur setelah tak sengaja menjatuhkan kekasih kesayangannya –PSP– disaat ia sudah akan memenangkan permainan yang membuatnya tak tidur semalaman. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu alasan utamanya. Alasan utama N merekrut Kyuhyun sebagai salah satu membe UHKB adalah karna, demi apa pun dia adalah kekasih si Kim Kibum, ketua OSIS! Sudah bisa dibayangkan bagaimana nanti jika uke penakluk si _ice prince_ sekolah mereka bergabung dalam UHKB, meski belum mengetahui apa yang dapat di manfaatkan dari status Kyuhyun ini, namun N yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti gelar kekasih ketua OSIS itu akan sangat berguna. Dan yaaa, karna gelar kekasih ketua OSIS itu pula yang membuat Kyuhyun dinobatkan sebagai ketua geng UHKB. N berkoar bahwa ketua mereka memang haruslah uke yang dapat diandalkan di saat-saat genting. Bahkan seme berbadan besar saja takut dengannya atau mungkin.. dengan kekasihnya, terserahlah! Yang penting ketua mereka haruslah orang yang disegani. Dan Kyuhyun? Meskipun ia tahu bahwa statusnya akna dimanfaatkan oleh gengnya, namun tanpa perlu ditanya, dia langsung tertarik dengan geng UHKB dan mau menjadi ketuanya. Karna seorang Kyuhyun, merasa bahwa dia memanglah yang paling cocok untuk memimpin geng ini. Tak ada yang lebih cocok selain Kyu–evil–hyun!

 **Member Ketujuh**

Kim Sunggyu

Si hamster bermata sipit yang bahkan lebarnya tak lebih dari 1cm saat ia menatap normal. Namja yang masuk dalam duo KyuGyu gembul di UHKB –Kyuhyun adalah gembul yang satunya– sekelas dengan si evil Kyu dan menjadi member terakhir yang di rekrut. Sunggyu ini berkebalikan dengan Kyuhyun. Kalau Kyuhyun adalah tukang menjahili, maka Sunggyu adalah korban yang paling asik untuk dijahili. Apalagi jika sudah menggoda si gembul berambut sewarna madu ini, membuat Kyuhyun suka ketagihan, karna salah si Sunggyu juga yang tidak melawan ataupun membalas ejekan atau kejahilan Kyuhyun. Inginnya sih namja gembul ini mengadu pada seseorang, namun apa daya, namja yang mengikuti klub musik ini adalah korban PHP. Sekali lagi PHP, tolong di capslock, bold, underlined ya! Sama adik tingkat lagi! Oh My! Hal inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun mengusulkan untuk merekrut Sunggyu juga, setelah sebelumnya berbicara dengan N dan mengajak namja berkulit tan itu untuk bertemu dengan Sunggyu, katanya N sih ia harus menilai apakah Kim Sunggyu memang pantas masuk geng mereka atau tidak, dan N langsung bersorak girang saat Sunggyu muncul pertama kali di depannya dengan wajah memerah karna baru saja ia di goda oleh crushnya, si adik tingkat PHP, membuatnya terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Sunggyu sih setuju-setuju saja untuk bergabung, karna ia pikir mungkin saja dengan begitu akan semakin banyak namja seme yang bukan tukang PHP yang mendekatinya. Eitss bukan berarti ia tak banyak yang mengincar loh, meski gembul, tukang marah-marah dan _bossy_ , begini-begini tetap banyak yang mengincarnya. Namun sayang, tak ada yang berani mendekati Sunggyu membuat namja bermata sipit ini merasa tak laku. Tak tahu saja ia bahwa crsuhnya, si Nam Woohyun anak pemilik yayasan sekolahnya itulah yang mengancam siapapun untuk mendekati hamster gembulnya dengan kekuasaan orang tuanya. Poor uri hamsgyu.

Dan itulah perkenalan singkat mengenai Geng Uke Hits Kece Badai! Nantikan kisah dari masing-masing member yaa!^^ Bye Bye~~

 **END**

Hey ho~ ini hanya sebuah perkenalan dari OTP kesayangan versi Kyura, hehe. Entah kenapa rasanya pen ngebuat geng yang terdiri sari OTP-OTP ini, karna mereka terlalu lucu dan menggemaskan. Ke depannya nanti bakal ada cerita dari masing-masing OTP loh! Semoga kalian suka yaa^^ dan tolong kasih tau yaa, kira-kira kalian tertarik atau gak buat cerita dari masing-masing member UHKB ini^^ Annyeong~~


End file.
